Tsukune True strength
by DeathhellDK
Summary: It been couple of month since Tsukune have save the world, what will Tsukune do when he found out there is a suspicious person lucking in the academy planning to take Moka away from him?


_**Disclaimer alert: This following character is not own by me. I will be using the Manga version of Moka BUT the story will not be following the afterstory of anime but the manga. PS: I will be changing some content as I am not basing on the manga fully. Hope u guys will like it and I will see u all at the end of the story.**_

"Well I guess it back to be back to Yokai Academy once again huh….. It been sometime since we defeat Alucard and bring peace back to the world. Furthermore, I finally can see Moka-san once again. Ever since we start dating, I feel that I might have been hated more than ever, Hahaha." Tsukune thought quietly to himself as he look through the bus window. Tsukune has been dating with Moka for a while after Tsukune has save the world. Realising that both the inner and outer Moka was the same person but slightly different personality, Tsukune decided to seek out his feeling and see if he love who more. Coming to a conclusion that he love both, he notice that the 2 soul has combine into one and was told by Moka father that because both Moka love him, it cause the soul of the 2 to become one and create a new personality. From there, Tsukune and Moka has started to date one another over the break.

After 5 min ride or so, Tsukune has finally reach back to Yokai world. He then head of towards the Yokai Academy hopping to meet all his friends too. When he reach there, he is shock to see what is happening in front of him. Firstly, he saw KoKoa and Yukari been surrounded by some boys from the first year, secondly, he saw Mizore been stalk by some first year boys but she did not realise it. "I guess a stalker will not feel others stalker presence, huh…. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tsukune suddenly saw something that he should not see in front of him as he wonder loudly to himself. He saw that some first year girls was playing with Kurumu breast causing him to have a slight nosebleed. Lastly as he turn around, he saw that Moka, his girlfriend, has been surrounded by a large numbers of girls, noticing her, he call out to her. "Moka-san! Moring!" Moka turn to the place where the sound was coming from and saw Tsukune was standing there.

Moka ran over and hug Tsukune as she greeted him "Good morning, Tsukune. I have miss u over the holiday. Did u miss me Tsukune?" Tsukune smile at her and reply "Of course I have, I did not really sleep well as u are not there with me." Realising he had said something embarrass to Moka, he blush and look away. He sworn that he have saw a faint pink blush from Moka face. "U know Tsukune, I might not be able to resist it any longer….. Thanks for the breakfast" "Ehhh? AHHHHHHHH, my neck, no my blood!" Tsukune scream in pain as he shouted but deep down in his heart he felt slightly happy.

Upon hearing the scream, all the girls expect KoKoa turn and saw Moka was once again sucking his blood. "Argh! Moka! U are going to suck Tsukune dry already! Let him go!" Kurumu dash over and pull Tsukune away from Moka, soon the rest has catch up with them. "That true, Moka-san! Tsukune will die of blood loss if this continue!" Yukari protested. Moka try to defend herself "But Tsukune smell so good, and he won't die as he is now a vampire!" Mizore retaliated coldly "But he is NOW currently a human due to the holy lock on his hand. So if u are going to continue to suck him non-stop, I am afraid that I will have to snatch him away from u."

This has resulted Moka to be annoy and scowled "Hmm…if u think u can snatch my love away, and give it a try." "Bring it on" Mizore and Moka stare at each other, which give the nearby people to scared of them. Tsukune just stand there and sight, hoping that the school will not be destroy by them.

- **Some time later** -

The bell for the lesson has ended and the gang has gather up at a corner to discuss some stuff. "Dame it! Why have we got to take care of the First year? I mean during our badge no one take us!" Kurumu complain as she grab her junior information paper tightly. Tsukune smile wearily and said calmly "Well, I guess they just need someone to take care of them since they are new. By the way who did u guys get? Let start with Yukari first then."

Yukari look at her paper and say "I guess his name is Dregh? Who thought of that name? Seriously, the person who write this fanfic has no sense of naming others!" Everyone look at her and ask at the same time "Who is writing wat? And wat is a fanfic." Yukari put her hand up to defend herself and continue to ask Kurumu who has she got. "Let see….. Walluy from class 1-L. U Mizore?" Mizore look at her paper and reply "Sernion. How about u, Moka?" Moka glance through her paper and frown her eyebrow and said "Go…I suppose it pronounce as Gora? Well wat a weird guy…"

Tsukune question Moka in curious "why?" Moka reply "Well, appear this guy have requested for me to take him….In the first place I wonder how he know me?" All of them look at one another and shook their head and look back at Moka and start jumping into weird conclusion. Tsukune who was asking Moka suddenly turn serious, and just stare at the paper and in a deep thought.

 _ **After a couple of hour later**_

The bell for the 3 year class has ended and the gang expect for Tsukune needed to go and fetch their own First year and help them out with their new day in school. Moka whisper to Tsukune "Tsukune, since u are a special case, u need not need to take care of the First year right? If so, I think u head back to your dormitories first as I am not sure how long it will last." Tsukune look Moka with a surprise look and said in a seducing tone "Moka, there is no way I can abandon one cute and beautiful sexy looking lady alone. I will wait for u no matter how late it gets as I cannot bear the thought of separating from u. So, despite this, do u want me to still go home by myself?" Moka knew herself that she cannot resist the voice that Tsukune use whenever he tease or praise her, so in the end, she give in and told him that she will send him a message when she is done with the stuff. Tsukune smile at her and agree, once they say goodbye to each other, Moka join up with the rest and walk towards the First year section.

Tsukune after see her off, his expression turn serious and worried so he decided to see the principal of the school. When he reach the room, he knock the door and walk in. Tenmei, the school Director/ Principal and also one of the 3 former Dark lord, saw Tsukune walking in and look at him with a puzzled look. "Tsukune? Yes, what can I do for u, my successor? I hope u are keeping this secret at the same time"

Tsukune sign a bit in irritated and said "I thought I have told u before Tenmei-san, I have no yet taken the school nor the position as a Dark lord! I am still in the 3 year and I am still only a candidate for the place only, plus it hard to think how u still can be so healthy…" Tsukune study him carefully and shook his head. "Anyway Tenmei-san, there is something bothering me….I, no I should say do u have the information on a first year name Gora?" Tenmei nodded and hand Tsukune the detail and ask him why. He explain the whole situation while studying his detail. He face suddenly turn cold and frightening and said "Say Tenmei-san, u don't see the student information do u?" Tenmei shook his head and reply "Normally we accept anyone and I don't see what the problem here Tsukune." Tsukune curse silently and ran out of the room while feeling his blood boiling hot.

When he reach the First year section, he saw a commotion was been cause and when and ask for detail. He then ran to the school field to see wat happen. Upon reaching there, he saw the scene that he has figure out and was right on the sport.

"HAHAHAHA, U ARE SO NOOB AND USELESS, CALL YOURSELF A S CLASS VAMPIRE? WHAT A SHAME, U SHOULD HAVE AGREE TO THE PROPOSAL THAT I HAVE GIVEN U SO U WON'T HAVE TO DIE!" Moka, who was on a verge of been defeated, and smile coldly to the foe in front of her. "To bad Gora, I must say u are powerful and strong. To be amaze, u are actually a Giga Litch race huh (AN: Those play bravely default will know wat I am referring to)…. A myth class monster eh… But sadly I don't think u can defeat me. It true that I may be unable to defeat u, but there is someone will make u pay for making me like this." Gora who was listen stared laughing "Aren't u a pathetic woman? Upon death still dare to say this kind of big words, no like I care thou. Die!"

Gora threw a powerful punch at Moka as she was praying in silence that Tsukune will come and save her. "Realising lock #2. U should not have mess with my cute princess. Touhou Fuhai Style-Bakuryuujin!" Suddenly, Instead of Moka was seen flying, Gora was the one been knock back quite a bit. "What….has just happen?" Gora stood back up in a daze and saw a male standing right beside of Moka and helping her to one side. Gora hiss at him "Oi, u brat, I am having a discussion with that lady over there, who do u think u are, huh punk?"

Tsukune put Moka down slowly and turn around and look at Gora in a calm but mocking matter "My my, where is my manner? I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Tsukune from 3rd year, and I believe u are Gora, or I should say the god of destruction since the ancient time, Waraba." Gora, who also known as Waraba laugh in an evil voice "Oh….u seem to know my true identity my senpai. Well despite that, who are u to Miss Moka who is over there resting?"

Tsukune close his eye for a moment before replying "Then wat do u think I am to her then?" Tsukune walk towards and plant a short kiss on Moka checks causing her to blush in embarrassment. Afterwards, Tsukune look back at Gora while keeping his cold look on his face. "Now since I gave u an answer, I suppose I should teach u a lesson on how to respect your senior, am I not wrong?" Tsukune grin evilly which send shiver down Gora's spine and added "Don't worry, I am not going to claim your life just yet thou…. Let just say that if u can survive this blow, u will be alive. That is IF" Tsukune deliver a powerful punch that cause Gora to flew 100 ft. away from his current location which cause Gora to receive a massive damage, causing him to knock out.

Tsukune then reveal back to his normal form by sealing the lock up and to Moka aid. He then carry Moka into the Academy and head straight into the medical room to allow Moka to have treatment. Afterwards, Tsukune walk out of the medical room thinking quietly to himself. " If I am not wrong, there is something going around here…God of destruction have came back huh…. It look like the time gate have been unlock which cause the revival of ancient time Yokai huh… Look like I have to investigate the situation..." With that Tsukune walk off quietly deciding to call for some help from his old buddy.


End file.
